Your Average Percabeth Day
by somanyOTPs
Summary: Just a little fluffy one shot of Percy and Annabeth in married life!:)


**Hey! This is my first fanfic! After lots and lots of editing, it's finally done! So, enjoy!:)**

* * *

Your Average Percabeth Day

As Percy arrived at his apartment one day after work, he wondered just what his wife Annabeth was doing. He had a very stressful day and the one thing he wanted most was to give her a long kiss and then snuggle up together on the couch with some dinner and a movie.

He put his jacket and leather bag down on the kitchen table and walked into the living room to try and find her. He was halfway through calling out her name, when he stopped short, seeing her asleep peacefully on their couch.

His face softened as he went over to her unconscious body draped across the couch and kissed her forehead, pulling a fuzzy, wool blanket over her. He turned back around to the kitchen, to make a late dinner for the both of them.

What he wasn't expecting was to hear that angelic voice call out his name in a sleepy haze,

"Percy, is that you?" He turned back around, walking back over to the couch, silently cursing himself.

"I'm sorry," he says with a soft smile "I didn't mean to wake you up."

"It's fine. I was waiting for you to come home, but I guess I fell asleep." Percy's smile grew the slightest.

"That's sweet, but you know that you don't have to wait up for me."

"I know Seaweed brain, but I want to. Anyway, how was your day?" she asked, looking directly into his sea green eyes. In their position, she actually had to look down to meet his eyes-for once in years. He was kneeling down by her face, while she pushed herself up on her elbows, her long curly blond hair swaying behind her.

"Ugh! Terrible!" he replied. "Not even ten minutes after I got there, I was called to go down to Monroe street**(This is a real street in Manhattan, I looked it up)** for some big commotion being caused. Turns out it was three hellhounds that had been chasing a 7 year old half-blood. After I fought them, I brought the kid to camp. This took awhile and I got called before I could even _think_ about having coffee, so by the time I got back to the station, I was miserable. Then, for the rest of the day I had to do a whole bunch of paperwork that was in English-"Percy didn't get to finish because Annabeth interrupted.

Oh my gods! Percy are you hurt!" Her brow had furrowed and she had zoned out, imagining all the terrible things that could've went down when he mentioned that he fought three hellhounds alone. She hated that him being a police officer put him in so much danger. She spent everyday worrying that he wouldn't come home alive. It wasn't the mortals she was worried about- no, he could take down even the strongest mortal in a matter of seconds- it was the fact that roaming around New York out in the open caught so many monsters' attention. He often came home with a huge scrape somewhere on his body. Even if he did manage to hide the wound from her, she would always find the scar when they were doing, ahem, _certain_ things. She knew that he was an amazing fighter- he fought Titans and Mother Earth for Zeus's sake- but you never know when a monster could sneak up on you and get you. The only benefit to him finding monsters is that they were often chasing a younger half-blood and he could step in and save them, taking them to camp right after he killed the monster.

She on the other hand, was an architect for one of the biggest firms in America. She was normally safe, the occasional monster showing up, but it was no big deal. Apparently it was a big deal to Percy though. He freaks out whenever she tells him about her encounters with a monster. But that was love, she thought; always worrying about the person more than you care for yourself.

"I'm fine Annabeth! You worry too much. Anyways, how was your day? " he said, trying to change the subject. Annabeth wasn't listening though. She was too preoccupied with frantically searching his body for gashes or wounds. After 5 minutes of running her hands over his body, Percy protesting the entire time, she finally calmed down enough to answer his previous question.

"It was fine, long and tiring, but for the most part, fine."

"That sounds better then my day, so I'm glad"

They sat in a comfortable silence for awhile, just looking at each other, until Percy stood up, his stomach grumbling, planning on finally making dinner. He was about to cross the threshold to get to the kitchen, when, again, he heard that heavenly voice call for him.

"C'mere." Annabeth said as Percy looked over his shoulder. She was waving her hand, motioning for him to come towards her and then patting at the spot next to her on the couch.

"C'mon." she said again. He hesitated for a moment and then turned around, smiling as he started to walk towards her.

He lay down beside her and she scooted over, so that they could both lay side-by-side, on the old couch without falling over. They lay there for who knows how long, just smiling at each other, one of them occasionally pecking the other's lips.

After awhile, Percy silently moved his hand, dragging it across her skin until he reached the back of her thigh, resting his hand there for a second, before lifting her leg to curl around his hip. This action made them move even closer and their breath mingled together. After what seemed like forever for the both of them, they moved closer until their lips where pressed up against the others.

He breathed in the intoxicating scent of Annabeth and sighed into the kiss. Annabeth broke away and giggled, but Percy quickly moved to resume their ministrations.

The kiss began to deepen as Percy's tongue darted into her mouth and Annabeth wrapped her arms around his neck and moaned. Her hands began to tangle in his raven black hair, making Percy groan this time. This was what both of them had been looking forward to all day.

They kissed for _a long_ time, both of them feeling as though they had been kissing for weeks, yet never wanting it to end.

They were both so in to the kiss, that they didn't hear Nico shadow travel into the room. He did that often, just showing up at the most random of times, even though they are a married couple who want privacy.

They probably wouldn't have ever known that he was present, except that Nico suddenly yelled, "Oh gods! My eyes! They're burning!"

They broke apart, taking their sweet time, and looked over at the horrified and embarrassed son of Hades, rolling their eyes. They then returned to kissing, never breaking apart until Nico finally left. But, they didn't stay apart for long, only pausing to smile knowingly at each other before returning, once again, to their searing and passionate kiss.

* * *

**Please** **tell me what you think in the comments! Constructive critism is welcome and I hope you liked it!:)**

**Emily**


End file.
